


Fireflies

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: First dates are cause for nerves and new love ... and fireflies add a special twinkle to a late night walk in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Music: Can’t Sleep Love by Pentatonix, Shape of you by Ed Sheeran, Fireflies by Owl City
> 
> Starrnobella prompt: Firefly, Midnight, Hope, “All I know is that I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know if it’s love or if it’s obsession, or fear, but I am ready to find out.”
> 
> For xxDustnight88 - because you asked and taking chances has it's rewards

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32867298454/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Chocolate curls plied on her head  
Whisky eyes stare into the mirror  
Stomach flutters with uncertainty  
“I can’t believe I am doing this”

Dark hair slides through his fingers  
Dark eyes stare in the mirror  
Hands dampen with uncertainty  
“What am I doing?”

Black silk swirls around her knees  
Small feet slide into high heels  
Fingers tap with uncertainty  
“All I know is that…”

Black wool settles on broad shoulders  
Large feet shuffle to the floo  
Powder drops to the floor  
“…I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Hope flares in her eyes  
Whiskey eyes look into dark ones  
Bodies drawn together  
“I can’t believe you are finally here.”

Fear reflects in his eyes  
Dark eyes look into whiskey ones  
Hands drawn to faces  
“Why did I wait so long?”

Scarf wrapped around her neck  
Small feet lead the way  
Fingers linger on his wrist  
“I don’t know if it’s love …

Hat settled on his head  
Large feet follow small footprints  
Hand brushes the small of her back  
“ …or if it’s obsession”

Candles flicker at the table  
Whiskey eyes search dark ones  
Heads drawn together  
“I can’t believe we are finally here”

Glasses clink at the table  
Dark eyes drown in whiskey ones  
Fingers laced together  
“What are we still sitting here?

Wind whispers through her curls  
Small feet wander through the park  
Lights dance through the trees  
“ … or fear,”

Wind swirls around his coat  
Large feet shuffle through the grass  
Fireflies land on his hand  
“... but I am ready to find out.”

Faces turn to each other  
Whiskey eyes lock on dark ones  
Lips curl in sweet surprise  
“I can’t believe you feel this good.”

Lips draw closer  
Dark eyes lock with whiskey ones  
Eyes close as breath mingles  
“Why did we wait so long?”

Chocolate curls fall around her face  
Dark hair slides through his fingers  
Lips meet in sweet surrender  
“All I know is that …”

Hope flares in her eyes  
Fear reflects in his  
Foreheads touch in the quiet  
“ … I can’t stop thinking about you.”


End file.
